Azoxyalkanes will be synthesized from alkane diazotates and alkylating agents. Azoxyalkyl anions will be made from azoxyalkanes of structure RN equals N(O)CH3. The anions will be converted to azoxyalkenes (RN equals N(O)CH equals CHR') and azoxycarboxylates (RN equals N(O)CH2COOR'). A;kylation reactions of the latter will be studied. Further studies will be directed toward the synthesis of Elaiomycin and LL-BH872a. In this regard, we will study methods of converting trans-olefinic azoxy compounds to their cis-olefinic isomers. Alkane diazotates will also be subjected to hydrazinolysis reactions, and to reaction with organometallic reagents.